1001
by Istya Havran
Summary: SG1 meet some interesting people, rated for mild language


Title: 1001 Carpet Cleaner Author: Lucy E-mail: lucy_vanpelt@altavista.com Status: Work in progress. Category: H Pairing: none Spoilers: Tok'ra 1 & 2, Show and Tell, Urgo Season: anywhere after season 1. Rating: PG-13, for language. Content Warnings: None. Summary: SG-1 meets some unexpected people and take them to earth. Disclaimer: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-1 Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. Notes: The four extra main characters are all friends and there are some oblique references that they and only they will get, e.g. 1001 carpet cleaner. For a clearer picture of the unusual jokes and references, please email me and I shall explain. Also, any italic writing is telepathy, and is consequently not said allowed. If any of you would also like to read other fanfic with the four friends, you can find it at  
  
* * * * *  
  
As the 'gate whooshed into life, the guard became instantly alert. Their companion, a young teen prepared to carry out their part of the mission.  
Four figures appeared through the chappa'ai and headed over towards an object about 20 meters away. As the four figures started in the guards' direction, the guard and the messenger noticed that all four members of the group were female. All of the same colouring.  
At this, the chappa'ai whooshed into life again and through stepped another four-member group. This second group was the team that the guard was sent to watch for. The messenger dispatched, the guard then watched the proceedings between the two groups.  
  
* * * * *  
  
They wandered over towards the MALP with interest. The MALP showed that an SG team would be here soon..whoosh, the 'gate started turning.  
"Fuck, why did they have to be this sharp?" As this was a rhetorical question and the fact that they had no time to answer, it went unanswered.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As SG-1 stepped through the 'gate the first thing that they noted was the four women standing around the MALP.  
"Hi, I'm Daniel Jackson."  
"Daniel, what have I told you about talking to every one that we meet, for crying out loud?" Jack said this statement loaded with sarcasm, much to the amusement of one of the women.  
"My, my! The legendary O'Neill sarcasm! I see what you mean when you say that he is worse that Jolly!" This was said by the lady who had much laughter from Jack's comment.  
"Daniel, may I introduce myself and my ..companions?" asked the smallest of the group.  
"Sure."  
"First, I'm Linsey McArthur," Then she proceeded to introduce the rest, the one looking with more than a little anxiety at both the M16's and the staff weapon was Fiona, the one gazing with such interest at Teal'c's tattoo was Ruth and the one that was staring at the trees, also the one who had a good laugh at Jack's sarcasm, was Sophie.  
  
* * * * *  
  
With amusement in her voice, one member of the four women remarked  
"My, my! The legendary O'Neill sarcasm! I see what you mean when you say that he is worse that Jolly!" Another shaking her head at her companions remark and laughter addressed herself to Daniel.  
"Daniel, may I introduce myself and my ..companions?" To which he replied  
"Sure."  
"First, I'm Linsey McArthur, this is Fiona, this is Ruth and that is Sophie."  
"Thanks for the charming intro Linz!"  
"Give me a break Sophie, it's my first time."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The guard was getting nervous when one of the women was staring this way, but their fears came to nothing when she turned her attention back to those of her group and the other group.  
The guard was also straining to recognise the language, but was having difficulty in both hearing and recognising it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"No need to bother with the intros Daniel, we know who you are." "Sweet, Sophie is it? Can I ask you how you know us?" "You can ask Jack, bit it does not therefore follow that I answer!!" "Sophie, give it a rest. I'll answer your questions. We know who you are because we're the ed's!" replied Linsey. "One point to make before we star having a good ol' chin-wag, you, dear Jack, Sam and Teal'c, might want to do something about the person watching us."  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Sophie mentioned the person watching them, all of SG-1, Daniel included, started systematically searching the forest. When she then said that they were at her 8 O'clock, Teal'c instantly found them. "Over here O'Neill" Suddenly from the one named Ruth, "Linz, get your short ass over here now, do not go over and speak to them. NO, DO NOT GO!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
When the second team started searching the bushes, the guard instantly became nervous, their duty was to observe not interact.  
Then the guard was found, by the shol'va, but he expected no less. What he didn't expect was the one of the first team, the small one, would come forward. Only to be knocked to the ground by one of her companions.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Linsey felt the wind knocked out of her as Sophie rugby tackled her to the ground. She also heard a totally unfamiliar, yet familiar phrase come out of Sophie's mouth, but she recognised the words - some of them anyway.  
"Sophie, when did you learn to curse and swear in German? And who taught you, your dad?" In fluent German  
"When? When I was in Germany surprisingly! As for who, it was a Russian with a really nice ass in my German class!"  
"Smart ass!"  
"Love you too!"  
"Children, quit the arguing" interrupted Fiona  
"Ja, muti!" they both replied  
"Dear new friends of ours, I would very grateful if you did something about our watcher. They're getting of my nerves, and if you don't, you big, strong, specially trained soldiers, then I will."  
"Such flattering language Sophie, someone might think that you meant it!" "Ouch, that hurt Ruth!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jacks eyes glazed over as he was contemplating a plan to catch the watcher without letting him onto what they were planning to do. But Teal'c solved the problem by walking up to them and just as he was about to challenge them, they revealed themselves, SG-1 had a mild shock! Charlie, the reetu child, was the guard that revealed himself.  
He then proceeded to explain why he hadn't revealed himself at the start. The presence of the other group, who were both unknown and also unexpected, made him cautious about revealing himself.  
After the pleasantries were exchanged, Sam found out about her dad, Jack asked about Marti - at which Teal'c raised an expressive eyebrow! And Charlie asked about the four unexpected guests.  
Linsey, Ruth, Fiona and Sophie were the introduced to Charlie. Ruth then expressed her sorrow at Charlie's loss of his mother. Which caused a great stir from both Jack and Sam, who, both military, wondered how four civilians totally unconnected with the stargate program and the SGC could know about Charlie and also all of them. But Fiona's answer both confused them and agreed with their forces training.  
"If we told you, that would be a breach of security!"  
"Nice one Fi, bound to make them paranoid that one! All will be revealed later, as we have need of your GDO to prevent us from being bugs on the iris!"  
"You know Sophie, I'm always worried about that as well. But if you don't tell us, Mayborne - you know him I gather - will most definitely want to."talk" to you"  
"What a lovely thought!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Lets move out campers!"  
At 7am the next morning, after a long chat with the four unexpected guests going long into the night, Jack revs everybody up. Some respond more amicably than other (as some of the readers of this story will know!)  
As SG-1 still has their mission to complete, it was decided that Charlie take Sophie, Ruth, Linsey and Fiona to the tok'ra camp and SG-1 could pick them up from there. As this command was given, one comment arose  
"Sweet, I get a lie in!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
With their four "guests" taken care of, SG-1 carried on with their mission. The MALP had shown some unusual readings that the SGC were keen to investigate, as the conditions of this planet were suitable to sustain human life and there had been no evidence of life, human or otherwise, SG-1 was given a "go".  
As the emphasis for this mission was to investigate the unusual readings, both Sam and Daniel were doing their bets to take home the whole planet. With plant samples, ground samples, water samples and everything else samples!  
As Jack was getting visibly more cranky as they spent more time away from their guests, Sam wondered who it was that had caught Jack's eye, was it Sophie, the fellow cynic? Fiona, the blonde? Or Ruth, the brain box (not that any of the others are stupid, just that Ruth is the most intelligent). Linsey, Sam decided, was WAY too short!  
Daniel was also wondering about the same thing, but he hoped that it wasn't Fiona; he thought that apart from her lack of languages and communication skills, she never talks, she was a nice person. Sophie was too much like Jack and Ruth was too much like Sam.  
Teal'c however was totally neutral, he deduced that it was seeing Charlie again that was the problem.  
But as it turned out, they were all wrong. Jack was wondering what he could tell General Hammond about any of the following: The relocation of the second gate, the removal of it's permanent iris or the appearance of four university students from Scotland, or where ever they come from. And yes, he argued with himself, he was also more than slightly interested in the one named Ruth! He had noticed that Linsey was way too much like Daniel for any piece of mind, a linguist and totally in adapted to military life. Fiona, well, he didn't know much about Fiona, as she rarely talked other than in monosyllables. And Sophie, well she was way too much like himself for comfort, sarcastic, a total cynic and the only one with the linking of military skills. Come on, she found Charlie before both he and Teal'c.  
When Sam and Daniel had finished collecting their multiple samples, they headed back to the Tok'ra camp. When they got there after a couple of hours, they were greeted by the sight of Sophie asking 20 questions about being a host, Fiona asking 1001 and Ruth and Linsey pouring 1001 carpet cleaner into drinks for everyone! (Kidding, it was only still mineral water)  
  
* * * * *  
  
Well, Sophie admitted to herself, it could be worse! They could be horrible boogie monsters, not of the Gou'ald kind, or I could have Urgo in my head - that would do my nut in! - or it could be pissing down with rain! As it is, I have some random Tok'ra host, whose name I can't for the life of me remember, answering all Fi and I's questions about being a host. I'm in a nice toasty hot place (with NO rain) and I'm having fun. Only down side is the food sucks, but it's better than MRE's. God, they're awful.  
Ah, fun, here comes SG-1, I wonder if they have found why they had those unusual MALP readings.  
"Jack, please tell me we can go home now!"  
"Sure, we're finished. Pack up and lets go"  
At this (with no more said) Linsey, Ruth, Fiona and Sophie all packed up to head home.  
  
* * * * *  
  
At the point they all start getting ready to go, I start wondering. Is there something more about these four that meets the eye? I must remember to ask Daniel if he has heard of anything like this before, Teal'c too, he might have some experience with this. Don't mention this to the Colonel, he might not believe me. Get Janet to check their brain scans very closely.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After we set out, I could see Major Carter give us funny looks. Must remember to ask Ruth if she has any idea why, Linz as well, but Fi probably won't have notice, but then again, neither will Linz - too much Daniel!  
These looks are now getting on my nerves. I wish she would stop. Mind you, they're as much use as a chocolate fireguard; I'm immune to all dirty and funny looks. Too many people have given them to me that they have lost the ability to work!  
Boring. I really must stop rambling, people may start to wonder.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I breathe a sigh of relief when we get to the 'gate and Major Carter and Daniel dial us home. Teal'c is watching our.guests! The Major is...curious about them, I've seen the looks that she treating them too. I wonder what it is about them that has caught her interest. No point in asking, she would just confuse me with that technobable!  
Just wait until the General meets them, that will be fun! Did we ever find anything out about them? How did they know who we were? Who are they and what are they? A cynic I know, but while we know that they aren't Gou'ald, we don't know anything else. Talk about Daniel and women on every planet, he even has the short one watching him, Linsey I think her name is or Fiona, but don't quote me!  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Major, warn the General that we have guests!"  
"Yes, sir"  
At which that Major and Daniel went through leaving the Colonel and Teal'c behind with Linsey and co..  
"Don't worry, it's a piece of cake!"  
The six remaining then stepped through the 'gate to be greeted by General Hammond,  
"Colonel, I hope that you have a explanation for our guests. Please introduce them."  
"General, this is Linsey, Ruth, Fiona and Sophie. We found them around the MALP on P3X.! You know.  
"Ladies, this is General Hammond."  
"So nice to meet you. Is that a 20mm cannon? No offence but I would be grateful if you could ask the airman to point it somewhere else. I won't bite - honest!"  
"Miss."  
"McAllister"  
"Miss McAllister, can you follow us and we'll ask you some questions about how you came to be on P3X737. But first can we ask that all four of you to go through a medical?"  
"Sure, but we need sleep. Could the questions come after a quick sleep? I'm in need of some serious sleep to stay coherent."  
"Certainly. If you follow Airman Wells here, he will show you to the medical room and then on to your quarters in which you can get some shut eye."  
"Vielen Dank!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vielen Dank? What sort of thing is that to say? Are they foreign or something? Are they even from this planet? But me being a mere airman, I won't hear anything about them other than gossip. Even though I have to show them to both the med centre and then onto their rooms, I will learn nothing, speak only when spoken to and I doubt that any of these people will speak to me.  
"Where do you come from?" What they are actually speaking to me? Turn up for the books that one.  
"Phoenix, Arizona. Ma'am"  
"Cool, I've always wanted to go there. What's it like there? I probably won't get to see it any time soon."  
"Hot during the day and cold at night. Phoenix city is a great city, very lively."  
"I'll have to go there sometime. Get a job there for a while maybe." Wow, a whole conversation. I wonder where she comes from. Not that I'll ever have the chance to ask or speak to her again.  
"Here is the medical room, ma'am's"  
"If she sticks me with a needle, I'll kill her! I hate needles. Mind you, at least I'm not as bad as Jake, he faints at them!!"  
"Sophie, please tell me that we aren't trusting our countries defences to someone who faints at needles. You are joking aren't you?" So, her name is Sophie. Jake, whoever he is, is both trusted with his countries defences and squeamish about needles. I wonder what country there are from. I'll tell the General and leave it in his hands. Ah, here's the Colonel, no surprise there.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hi Doc. Don't go easy on the guests!"  
"Colonel O'Neill, I'll ask you to have your own post mission medical and stop interfering."  
"Yes ma'am"  
"Doctor Fraser, it's nice to meet you. Please allow me to introduce both myself and my companions; my name is Sophie, this is Ruth, Linsey and last but not least Fiona."  
"Nice to meet you. Now if you'll just follow me, we can get these medicals over with."  
"Sure, just don't stick me with any needles!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Well, General, our guests are definitely human. All have normal organ functions, no signs of gou'ald - either past or present. The only thing is Sophie has an elevated N2 levels in her blood, but she may be able to explain them. The only thing wrong with them is lack of sleep."  
  
"Thank you Doctor. I'll speak to them later, but for now I'll let them catch some shut eye."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"If you will follow me ma'am's, I'll show you to your quarters. I only ask that you don't attempt to leave you rooms with out your escort."  
"Whatever, just don't wake me up for at least 2hrs or I won't be held responsible for my actions!"  
"Don't worry Linz, I'll wake you!"  
"Just what I want!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Ma'am, Colonel O'Neill would like to talk to you."  
"Fine, send him in."  
"Fiona, may I call you that? I have a few questions to ask you."  
"Go ahead!"  
"One, how did you get to P3X737?"  
"Linsey found a way for us to use another gate. I'm not sure how she did it. When she found out, she then decided that we would travel, we just chose the planet at random."  
"So, you have no idea how she did it?"  
"No, sorry."  
"Is Linsey the leader - if I could call it that - of you group?"  
"In her dreams, it's a democracy, we each have our moments! Ruth has her intelligent moments, Linsey, her harebrained ideas, Sophie, her going out organisation and me, I have my inspirational moments!" What am I doing here, they're all loonies!  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So, your telling me that Linsey found a way to use another gate?"  
"Yes, for the third time Capt. Linsey did it. We just chose the planet at random. When we got there and found the MALP, we knew that an SG team would be coming soon. You came."  
"Sophie, could you tell me how Linsey did it?"  
"Nope. Not because I'm thrawn, but because I have no idea how she did it."  
"Who chose the address?"  
"That would be me."  
"Why that address?"  
"I liked the symbols!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So, your telling me that Linsey found a way to use another gate?"  
  
How many times will I have to tell her?  
  
"Yes, for the third time Capt. Linsey did it. We just chose the planet at random. When we got there and found the MALP, we knew that an SG team would be coming soon. You came."  
"Sophie, could you tell me how Linsey did it?"  
"Nope. Not because I'm thrawn, but because I have no idea how she did it."  
"Who chose the address?"  
"That would be me."  
"Why that address?"  
  
Why?! You mean I need a reason? I don't know, who am I? Einstein or someone? What a stupid question!  
  
"I liked the symbols!"  
  
* * * * *  
"Ruth, why did Linsey try to use another gate? Did she have a reason? How did she do it?"  
"Too many questions! Why? I have no idea, ask her that one. A reason, again ask her. How? One turned up in our playing field and she figured out how to use it, I think!"  
"Who chose which planet to go to?  
"That would have been Sophie."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Linsey, I'm -"  
"Colonel Makepeace. How do you do?"  
"Fine thanks. How did you know who I am?"  
"You told me"  
  
S: Nice one Linz, give us away. L: Shut up Sophie. S: Excuse me? I'm not the one reading peoples minds! L: Shoo! Shoo! Go away! S: Geh zum Tuefel then, see if I care!  
  
"Linsey? Are you listening to me? When did I tell you?"  
"What? Oh, sorry, your badge on your uniform told me. What did you think I meant?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Well General, it seems that the second gate and DHD turned up in their school grounds and they chose the planet at random."  
"Thank you Colonel O'Neil. Does anybody have anything to add?"  
"Well, Sir, when I was talking to the one called Linsey, she knew things before I even said anything. That just struck me as a bit.odd!"  
"Doctor, any answers?"  
"No Sir, other than Sophie's elevate N2 levels there is nothing unusual about them. Ask them, they might tell us."  
"One other thing Sir"  
"Yes Colonel O'Neill?"  
"Airman Wells mentioned something about one of them being connected to someone trusted with their countries defences, it could be worth a look."  
"Thank you Colonel. Airman, have our guests brought here please."  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
S: Bored now! Can we have a conversation? L: About? S: Anything. I care not about what! R: What about Linz' slip up?! L: Shut up Ruth, not fair! S: When is life ever fair? L: You too Sophie F: Children, children!! S: How about Linz and Daniel?! L: Don't even think about starting on me. R: Why not? It's fun! F: If not you and Space Monkey, then who? L: He's not a monkey, he's a - R: Someone's coming for us, act normal!  
S: What's normal? Normal for us is drooling over some cute guy,  
want us to drool? I did see someone worth drooling as well!  
R: Grow up, you know what I meant  
S: I know, but teasing is such fun! F: Quit, here they are.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As our four guests enter the briefing room, I notice that two have amused looks on their faces, one a frown and one, what can only be described as an evil smirk. I wonder what caused that.  
Right, let's get going.  
  
"Ladies, have a seat. We have some questions.  
"Thanks General. Fire away."  
"Doctor, you said that you had some queries."  
"Yes Sir. Sophie could you tell me why you have an elevated N2 level? How did you get it?"  
"N2 level, yeah, that would be from diving. I went SCUBA Diving at the weekend. The N2 level probably came from the six dives I did in three days. Any thing else?"  
"Not from me Sir, Diving would explain then N2 levels."  
"Thank you Doctor. We would like to know a few basics like name, age, where you come from and who Jake is."  
  
S: How do they know about Jake? L: You made some comment about him S: Oh, okay.  
  
"Ruth Davidson, Perth Scotland, 18, Lancaster Uni. Jake, no idea."  
"Fiona Irvine, Perth too, 18, St Andrews Uni. Jake, Sophie's brother."  
"Linsey McArthur, Perth, 18, Stirling Uni."  
"Sophie McAllister, Perth, 18, Glasgow Uni. and as Fiona said, Jake's my brother."  
"Can you tell us anything more about Jake please?"  
"Sure, he's a pilot in the RAF. Flt Lt McAllister. He flies Multies and is 25. Anything else?"  
"No thank you, would you mind if we also check your stories with your government?"  
"Go ahead. We have nothing to hide."  
  
S: Much! R: Shut up! S: Make me!  
  
"Do you really want me to try?  
  
L: Nice one Ruth. F: Well done, better that Sophie! S: Thanks Fi. Try Ruth, I dare you to try!  
  
"Ladies could you tell me what is going on here?"  
"Well that depends on whether you want the truth or not General."  
"Truth please"  
"Sorry then, we can't tell you anything."  
"Not then."  
"Nothing is going on, we've just known each other for a long time."  
"Too long it seems!"  
  
L: Sophie, watch it. S: Stick a sock in it. L: Make me! F: Not this again!  
  
* * * * *  
  
"No thank you, would you mind if we also check your stories with your  
  
government?"  
"Go ahead. We have nothing to hide."  
  
After that was said, I noticed the amusing looks on their faces, I remembered something that Major Carter said about there being a strange moment just as they..  
  
"Do you really want me to try?  
  
What was that? A random comment or is there something that we're missing?  
  
"Ladies could you tell me what is going on here?"  
"Well that depends on whether you want the truth or not General."  
"Truth please"  
"Sorry then, we can't tell you anything."  
"Not then."  
"Nothing is going on, we've just known each other for a long time."  
"Too long it seems!"  
  
There is definitely something more than meets the eye here, the looks between them is disconcerting to say the least.  
  
"Well, if you have nothing further to add, we'll leave it at that. Airman, please show our guests to the cafeteria. I'm sure that they either need drinks or something to eat."  
"Thanks"  
  
After our guests leave, Major Carter remarks that maybe Doctor Fraser should look at their brain scans again, see if she missed anything, or could see anything that would explain these occurrences.  
  
* * * * *  
  
S: That went rather well don't you think! How long until we get  
poked and prodded again?  
L: I'd give it an hour.  
F: Fancy a game of Bastard?  
S: You read my mind. Any one got any cards?  
  
"No"  
"Not on me!"  
"As if!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
I wish they would stop making those comments! It's even more spooky than Urgo now that was weird.  
  
"Have you got a deck of cards that we can use?"  
  
What are they asking about cards for?  
  
"I may be able to scrounge up a deck for you, but you may not be allowed to stay in the room together without an escort."  
"Superb, could you find out for us if we need a guard? We'll even let them join in!"  
  
* * * * *  
"Superb, could you find out for us if we need a guard? We'll even let them join in!"  
  
L: So generous Sophie! S: We'll pick a game and whip their ass! It'll be fun and relieve our boredom! F: Good point  
  
"Here are you quarters Ma'am's"  
"Cheers"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Excuse me, but Airman Wells told me of your card game, mind if I join in?"  
"Sure thing Colonel."  
"Please, call me Jack!"  
"Do you know how to play Bastard?"  
"Not that I know of!"  
"This should be fun! By the way, I have a new version, wanna play it?"  
"Where did you learn this new version Sophie?"  
"I have my sources!!!"  
"I'm in!"  
"Fi?"  
"Go ahead, I'll lose anyway!"  
"Ruth?"  
"Need you ask?!"  
"Jack, are you in?"  
"Sure, but go easy on the old timer!"  
"Fair enough! Rules: 2's - reset the deck. 7's - must play under a 7. 3's - cause the next player to play equal or above the card played before. 8's - cause the next player to miss a turn. 10's - burn the deck. 4of a kind burn the deck. Aces high. Everyone understand?  
  
Nods of agreement from the Ruth, Linsey and Fiona and just confusion from Jack!  
  
"Just play, we'll let you know if you make a mistake!!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Just play, we'll let you know if you make a mistake!!"  
  
I so don't like the evil smirks that accompany that remark, but I'll just have to live through it!  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So, Doctor, have you had a chance to look at their brain scans again?" Please say that you can explain everything!  
  
"Yes Sir, but I didn't find anything "  
  
Damn, their stories check out, but I can't let them go until I can find out how they communicate like that.  
  
"Thank you Doctor."  
"A better medical may show something up Sir. I only did a post-op medical on them when they were first examined."  
"Please give them the full medical."  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Excuse me Sir, Ma'am's, but Doctor Fraser would like to see Miss Irvine."  
"What have you done now Fiona?"  
"Forget your sanity pills again?"  
"Give me a break Sophie. I'll make sure that your next!"  
"Ohh, I'm soo scared!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Did you find anything Doctor?"  
"Nothing Sir, they all appear to be what they say they are. Students, they all have the correct blood chemistry and liver damage as well as the knowledge in their fields to be a student. I do wonder at the, I don't know, sanity or mental state of Miss McAllister. She does seem to be missing a few marbles!"  
"'Marbles' Doctor?"  
"There is nothing else to describe it Sir. Have a conversation with her and you'll see what I mean.  
"Thank you Doctor."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Superb, now they think I'm mad!"  
"You are."  
"Cheers Linz!"  
"The medical term being 'missing a few marbles'! How did you do it?"  
"You know the colour blindness book?"  
"Yep!"  
"'What do you see?' I answer 'Pretty colours!' It seemed like a good idea at the time!"  
"Nice one Sophie, why did you do that?"  
"Hey, you know me Linz, seemed like a bon idea!"  
"You know that they won't let us leave here don't you?"  
"Such optimism Ruth!"  
"Well, it's true. So, why don't we offer a trade?"  
"And that trade would be.?"  
"Our freedom for oh, I don't know, our help?!"  
"And how, may I ask can we help them?"  
"We can read minds, helpful, maybe we can gather info for them about different planets that they could NEVER get for themselves. That way, we can still go to uni and do the whole 'Get a degree!' thing."  
"Sounds like a plan, think they'll go for it?"  
"We can only ask."  
"I'm in, Linz? Fi?"  
"Sure."  
"Well, it may be our only way of getting out of here"  
"Right, lets do it."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"General, Our guests have a.trade for us."  
"What do you mean, Major?"  
"They won't tell me, they want to speak to you, Colonel O'Neill and the rest of SG-1 all at once."  
"Well, get everybody here then." I wonder what they have in mind?  
  
* * * * *  
  
S: Who's going to talk then? F: You, you talk the most anyway! S: Cheers, but this was Ruth's plan, why shouldn't she talk? L: Because you're so much better!! S: OK, but you WILL pay!  
  
"General, everybody, I'm sure that our suggestion has come as a surprise, but we think that we can help you if you let us have a life. A Life being a chance for us to get our degrees at our separate universities and then have jobs after that."  
"What do you think that you can offer us Sophie?"  
"Our unconditional help in gathering information from anybody that you choose."  
"How, may I ask can you do that?"  
  
S: This way.  
  
"What was that? How did you do that?"  
"We have the ability to read minds and talk to each other telepathically and also to converse with others, although they are not as easy to talk to."  
"Prove it"  
"OK, Colonel." 


End file.
